ADVENTURE QUESTION MARK!
by TheVeiledWander
Summary: ACTION, ADVENTURE, COMEDY ! FROM THE WRITER OF IRON HEART- THE LOST SAILOR SENSHI COMES..ADVENTURE QUESTION MARK.. AN ADVENTURE QUEST FANFIC..!


_**Belladonna awoke confused this wasn't the first time..or was it..come to think of it she wasn't really sure. All she knew at the moment that she had very large head ache and a vague memory of someone named Artix. Artix…and then it came rushing back to her..**_

_This is the town of Battleon!_

_It is the home of guardian tower as well as many great adventurers!_

_You have come just in time!_

_Great forces, both good and evil_

_And everything in between are gathering,_

_Strength all across the land._

_Many quests and wars are on the horizon,_

_And we need YOU to take them on! _

_First I will give you a tour of the town.._

**Wait what? HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?**

**He ignored me and kept his monologue going.. **

**I figured at that point I might as well listen to this crazy person and it was possible he would answer how the hell I got here. Along with other nifty things such as; where is the bathroom? what is that? And have you seen my keys? **

_This little red fellow on my right is Twilly,_

_Twilly is a moglin._

_They are a peaceful race, _

_And most of them practice nature magic and healing._

_Now let me show you the buildings in town! _

**I followed the mental patient as he proceed to drag me by my hair, and kept up the peppy monologue. I then swore revenage at a possible later date.. **

_This is Yugar's Inn…_

**I was trying to pull back my hair..**

_This is the Pet shop…_

**At this point I was kicking him in the shin.. he didn't notice… **

_Right next store is Walic's Mage shop…_

**I then tried screaming loudly and punching him..still no effect.**

_And this is Guardian tower.._

**I was starting to wonder if all the people in the small town were deaf, blind and mute..**

_Uh-Oh! Go down and take care of that monster! Looks like the town has a dangerous visitor, don't worry I watch your back!_

**I almost missed what he said as he finally let go of my hair.. I was rumbing my poor aching head, when I noticed what the hell he was talking about. **

**The lunatic handed me a sword and charged at the dragon..I was just about to run away in fear when suddenly I heard a slightly mencing giggle. AND SUDDENLY.. I was right beside the lunatic…facing down a pissed off dragon… **

**I remember saying to myself..**

"This is not my day.."

I'm not really sure what happened after that…I think we fought the dragon…and won.

The lunatic introduced himself and I felt proud? The town's people finally came out and thanked me by giving me a map of the land called lore. I think I fainted in all the excitement..

_**Bell looked around at the small room and wondered briefly who was talking to..No one was in the room with her. She shrugged, got up and walked out of the room. **_

_**Bell found herself in a common room which looked like to be an inn. It was a happening joint, with a lot of people around, talking, throwing weapons and doing circus tricks. **_

_**Bell walked up to the counter and waved to the two men at the counter. One was a younger man about 15 or 16 and the other was a older gent with large muscles. The younger answered her wave..:**_

_Good Morning,_

_You are fully rested._

_Adventurers like you keep the town safe from the monsters in this land._

_Almost every day now I hear rumors of new monsters attacking travelers._

"You don't say?"

_**The two men nodded.**_

"And you don't happen to know how I got here do you?"

_**The both shook their heads.**_

"Alright does anyone here in town know?"

_**They both shook their heads.**_

"Can you speak?"

_**They both nodded and shook their heads.  
><strong>_"Yes and no eh? Huh.. Well I guess I should go fight the monsters right?"

_**They both nodded rapidly.**_

"Fine..I probably get more answers out them then I will here.."

_**Belladonna wandered out of the inn, still confused but with a sense of purpose. **_

_**She was going to find out who she was, how she got here and how the hell was she getting out of here. With those thoughts in mind, she set out on the road..willing to face what every came her way..**_

* * *

><p><em>VeiledWander here with a new story.. Iron Heart will be competeled at a later date. But for now enjoy the wacky adventures of Belladonna iN ADVENTURE QUESTION MARK? AND YES.. its a adventure quest fanfic. VEILEDWANDER DOES NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO ADVENTURE QUEST OR TO BATTLE ...So I hope you enjoy this.- Peace Out,<em>

_`TheVeiledWander~_


End file.
